


Better than sugar.

by honeywreath



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015!phan, Fluff, Jealous Dan, Sleepy Cuddling, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywreath/pseuds/honeywreath
Summary: ‘Definitely the donuts.'Phil hums appreciatively, thoughtfully licking the tip of his finger.'Wow Phil, if only he knew that all it took was a bit of sugar.’





	Better than sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my old delted ao3! I'm going for 1 fic a day as i put them back up. Wish me luck and consistency lol

Dan _is_ bewildered but mostly, he’s just amused at Phil’s expense.

 _That man_ has just marched up to Phil, shoving his phone in Phil’s face as he identifies himself as Dubai’s 2nd biggest vlogger and tries to coerce Phil’s contact info out of him. It’s the most up front flirting Dan has ever witnessed and he would’ve felt a bit threatened, that niggling tiny yet ever present demon of insecurity biting at his gut _(that he just can’t help despite everything)_ , if Phil hadn’t looked for the lack of a more appropriate word, completely _shook_ _._

 

He’s already slightly worn out by all the day’s excitement, the creator’s summit offering multiple activities and events, so it’s a bit more daunting to be cornered by an overly assertive man raging about his high rank on the paradigm of vloggers.

The stranger with unfathomable confidence is clearly from a very summer indulgent part of the world. A naturally sun-kissed, hazel eyed vlogger who introduces himself and asks for Phil’s whatsapp in the the same sentence. He is apparently as nonchalant about crashing a Ferrari into some club as he is about his method of flirting and blindsides Phil completely who seems _hilariously_ terrified, at least to Dan.

'I ..I don’t have a whatsapp.’ He stutters and almost runs off, exiting the conversation before the handsome yet tragically overbearing Dubai dweller even has a chance to conjure a reply. Shame. He seemed Phil's type with those bulging muscles, Dan snorts to himself as his boyfriend zeros him in and makes a beeline. 

 

Phil has a thing with accidental flirting when he tries to engage in 'friendly’ conversations with poor service providers trying to do their jobs in peace, like the hotel's front desk lady from hours ago who might be writing Philip with a single 'l’ till eternity as a result of her trauma, but in the face of real-life flirting directed at himself, especially if it’s so unrelenting, Phil is decidedly not in his element.

Dan quietly chuckles to himself at how he executes his hasty escape with a stumbling stead back to Dan’s side, which is a nearby table hosting many delicacies that both of them have taken full advantage of. Dan’s nursing his sixth drink of the day and it’s not even four in the afternoon.

He wonders if it’s a bit not good but decides to roll with it, gulping in last of the contents as Phil reaches him, adorably flustered.

 

'Leaving me for _that one_ Phil?" 

Dan leans back on the table with a grin as Phil drinks down his social anxiety and reaches for a chocolate swirl bun, relaxing slowly in Dan’s familiar and comforting presence.

"I swear despite all your weird fantasies i didn’t pin you for hiding a car crash kink."

He teases more, eyeing Phil's snack with disapproval but choosing to be silent for now. It's his fourth sugary dessert today and Dan dislikes keeping count or nagging but he still shoots him a look as he'd been up reading about diabetes and it’s effects just last night. Phil knows. He'd been the one nodding back at Dan sleepily, face pressed to Dan's shoulder at 2am, as he made them collectively vow to cut back on sugar, trying to be better about health and all. 

Dan feels like a hypocrite though, he can’t go all health warrior on Phil with his current drinking inclination so he avoids any verbal calling out.

For now.

 

"Oh, he moves on fast."

Dan feels a little tickle of satisfaction when the guy seems to see them together from a little distance and a look of realization crosses his face. He then turns away to chat with a girl who taps at his arm.

'Mmm.’

Phil mumbles into his bite of the death-wish of a sweet, limbs slow moving and tired, wrist droopy as he holds it up.

 

Dan likes that when it happens sometimes. When people assume. 

He didn't use to, scratching in on his own character to find what gave him away, if what it was, was something to be ashamed or afraid of but Dan's learned to be prouder of who he is and who they are, alone and together.

He likes who they are.

He likes that he gets to hold Phil and wake up next to him everyday. He likes that people can guess without him ever actively trying to throw a hint, without them seeing how they kiss sweetly, sleepily in the kitchen washing up, how video games end up with less clothes and more cuddles on the couch.

He doesn't want to show it off, he just wants them to know.

 

"You're going to make yourself sick Phil."

Dan admonishes when Phil reaches for a donut covered in sprinkles just a moment after finishing his bun. He whines in protest but drags his arm away, not being able to form words it seems and leans into Dan's side, more clingy in public than usual with his eyelids barely propped open. It sounds halfway between a moan and an affirmative and none of it would make sense to anyone who isn't Dan so he takes it as another red flag that the day is wearing on Phil who must be coming off his coffee high and excitement.

_'Beyonce’s actual manager Dan!'_

He’d exclaimed in a rushed whisper, rocking slightly in his chair as the large ripped man made his way on stage, but Dan was far more enamored with Phil’s childlike glee than the celebrities that had graced them with their presence.

Phil's been on his feet all day and now that it's coming to an end so is Phil's limited stamina and social reserve.

 

 

'Should i be more jealous of the hench Vlogger or the donut?’

Dan asks with a raised brow, grin in place as he straightens up, watching Phil glance at the tray forlornly. They should head to their room soon. Phil would be out like a bulb as soon as his head hits the pillow and Dan wouldn’t be far behind. It’s been an eventful day.

'Definitely the donuts.’

Phil hums appreciatively, licking the tip of his finger thoughtfully.

'Wow Phil, if only he knew that all it took was a bit of sugar.’

Phil grins with a shrug. His upper lip has a smudge of chocolate and Dan wonders if he should point it out or risk Phil’s dignity waiting till they’re back in their room where he can lick it off himself.

It sends a wave of arousal in his stomach. _Room, definitely._

Sleepy sex is one of his favorites anyway.

Phil gets so much more pliant and clingier and it’s slower than normal in a really pleasant way and with so many kisses and cuddles that Dan is already shifting on his legs thinking about it. He wants to.

Some days if they’re too tired they fall asleep in the mid of it, slipping down from kissing lips to faces in crooks of necks and arms wrapped round each other tight, breathing slow and steady and content. It feels like transitioning in and out of a dream, hazy and warm and this just sounds extremely appealing right now.

Suddenly, the room seems too far away for his liking and Dan urges Phil to walk on.

 

 

'Wher'we going?’ Phil slurs slightly, sleepy and a bit drunk, the chocolate smudge still decorating his upper lip.

Dan swears he can taste the saccharine flavor dissolving on his own tongue already and he licks his dry lips, feeling tipsy himself. He's getting too turned on for Phil's clumsy little accident but when is he not?

'Room. Bed.’ Dan answers, gently guiding him sideways by the elbow before he walks into an opening door in the hallway. He is sure Phil’s more sleepy than drunk but it doesn’t make much of a difference right now.

'Hmm, love you.’  Phil groans appreciatively clearly supportive of Dan’s ideas and leans a bit further on his boyfriend, adding some of his weight onto Dan’s side.

Dan smiles soft and affectionate as he maneuvers the key into the lock with only minor difficulty and clicks open the door.

'Love you too.’

 

 

He closes the door behind them and slides his palms down Phil’s shoulders, holding him gently by his upper arms as he dips his head down to lick along his chocolaty upper lip. Phil responds with a confused clutch at his arm but pulls him further into the kiss. It’s warm and soft like they’re melting into the blur of fuzzy half consciousness.

Dan backs them onto the bed.

'What'er you doing?’ He punctuates his slur with a small yawn as he makes grabby hands at Dan who finds removing his jumper a tedious task for now and drops into Phil’s arms, mumbling into his collar bone as he bites it a little.

'Making sure you don’t run off with an Arabic sugar daddy.’ Dan kisses the words against his neck. Phil grins, blinking as he tries to stay awake, limbs pleasantly heavy and warm as he holds onto Dan’s shoulders, rolling under him with slow and lazy movements.

 

'The donut won me over by a long-shot.’ he mumbles with a breathy sigh as he curls into Dan’s slightly bulkier, hence more comfortable frame and runs his fingers through his curls lethargically, feeling his eyes close. Dan's so amicably warm.

'Can’t compete with that.’ Dan mumbles amused.

He yawns into Phil's skin finally relaxing and dropping the guard he has to keep up in public, shuffling up on Phil's soft chest as he adjusts into the most comfy nooks and presses a quick peck to his cheek.

Phil feels him slide a cool hand under his shirt and up against his warm skin, right to his collar and shivers as it scratches down from there, superficial and gentle, his nails bumping over Phil’s nipple which makes him let out a soft gasp.

 

'Guess you’d have to break the news to Mr.Richandfamous then?’

Dan breathes out huskily as he mouths right beside Phil’s breastbone, most probably leaving a rather sloppy hickey, if his sleepy nipping is anything to go by.

 

Despite being secure in his relationship, Dan’s innate urge of marking his territory hasn’t left him and the blatant jealousy towards unassuming strangers who might’ve been way too friendly for his liking has been molded into a slight possessiveness. He doesn’t get pouty and sulk or tumble into anxiety, wondering if Phil would find that random blonde in the bar a better option, 'less maintenance', and leave him, plundering Dan into a crisis.

He’s not that kid anymore, he’s grown , but he still finds himself much more clingy after Phil’s been hit on by someone _that is not Dan_.

It means a detectable increase in cuddling and a dozen more hickeys.

It would’ve been mildly concerning for Phil if it didn’t turn him on so much.

 

He’s too tired to see through to exploring that today, so he lets Dan carry on with his ministrations feeling the world tilt and fade as the colors merge together into peaceful black. Dan’s weight on him a comfort unlike any other.

Dan lifts his head slightly, having to put in quite an effort with how heavy it feels as Phil goes still under him.

 

His breathing grows softer against Phil’s chest as he lolls his head back up against Phil’s shoulder running his hand over his shirt to straighten it.

He lets his palm rest over Phil’s strong steady heartbeat.

 

'Night.’

Dan whispers into the calm of the room with a smile as he follows suit, eyes drifting shut.

 

 

Tall, dark and rich Vloggers or sugary confections, Dan knows who Phil would choose at the end of the day.

They sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :p tumblr's  here 


End file.
